Forgotten love
by little sasuke kun
Summary: Forgotten love: Sequel to 'Innocent love' Sasuke and Sakura want to know what Iruka sensei is hiding from them. I sense some blackmail! But, who for?


Hello dear readers. And here is the super long awaited sequel! Thank you to those who have read my story and if it wasn't for you who kept reviewing and saying you wanted a sequel I don't think I would have made one. There still might be some spelling/grammar mistakes. For, I'm not perfect.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

The long awaited sequel to my story "Innocent love"  
"talking"  
_thoughts_

Sakura slowly woke up from the best dream ever. She and Sasuke - who was actually the hottest guy she ever met, were under a cherry blossom tree in the forest cuddling. Sakura yawned sitting up in her bed stretching,

5…4…3…2…1…

"Kyaaaa!" reality just kicked it.  
"T-that actually did happen! Then…How come I'm home? How did I get here?" "MOM!!!" Sakura shouted.

Her mother came running up the stair, startled. "Y-yes Sakura-chan?"  
"How did I get home?"  
"Oh! Well, Iruka-sensei carried you home sweetie and told me what happened_,_ so don't worry!"

"Ehh? He told you what happened? _'He told you that he couldn't even find two kids at a game of hid and seek? Haha_  
"Well he said that everyone was playing hide and go seek. But you and Sasuke went into the forest and got lost. So, he had to send out a search party and finally found you too asleep under a tree. Thank goodness you have such a caring teacher Sakura! You could have been lost for days!"  
"I got lost?"  
"Oh, don't worry dear!" Her mother cheerfully sang hugging her. "I'll never let you get lost again!"

"…I'm going to kill Iruka sensei"  
"What?"  
"N-nothing!"

The walk to school was quite peaceful and it was good because it took her mind off her little problem. Or not…  
First thing first, there were two things she needed to do today.  
1. Was telling Sasuke about this.  
2. Think of a plan to get back at Iruka sensei.

Though, the first one was going to be a lot harder then the second one.

Surprisingly she managed to get to school 5 minutes early, which was perfect. Since she knew Sasuke was never late so, he was bound to be here. And low and behold she spotted the chicken hair a mile away. She skipped up to her seat and sat down.  
"Good morning, Sasuke." She uttered with great difficulty. (She was resisting insulting him) He turned his head towards her and smirked.  
"Good morning, Sa-ku-ra." She glared at him. _That stupid Uchiha. _

"Anyways" she cleared her throat ignoring what he said "Did Iruka sensei tell your parents that _we _got lost in the forest?  
"Yea why?"  
"Well, why would he do that? We did _not_ get lost!"  
"Obviously he said that to save his job, I mean he couldn't say he lost two kids even though he is a well trained ninja."  
"Well I know that, but I mean why wouldn't he mention us running away and disobeying him? Why would he make up a nice story? Why didn't he tell are parents that we have detention?"  
"You thought a lot about this, pinky."

"Don't call me that!" she fumed.  
"Heh, then were just going to have to see what Iruka sensei is hiding then."

Yet, as soon as they were going to get up and go look for Iruka-sensei, he walked right into the classroom and the bell had rung to signal class had started. Through the whole first hour Iruka sensei, kept giving only Sasuke and Sasuke this weird look. And he kept Turing away smiling.

"What do you think he's hiding?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.  
"I dunno, but knowing him, it has to be good."

Sooner then excepted, the bell to recess rang and all the kids dashed out of the classroom except for two curious students.  
"Aren't you too going to go outside and play it is resses?" Iruka sensei smiled as he sat down at his desk. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and said "No."  
"Why not?"  
"We want to know what you're hiding!" They both said in unison.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he glanced at Sasuke, "What could I be possibly hiding from _you_?"  
"Why won't you tell us?" shouted an angry Sakura.  
"Well because I don't want to tell you Sakura, I just want to tell Sasuke. This has nothing to really do with you."  
"Eh?" _nothing to do with me? Why? What does Iruka have on Sasuke? What did he do? _"Fine then, I'll leave" and she stomped slamming the door in frustration and continued stomping all the way to the playground.

Sasuke took no time; he went straight to the point. "What the hell are you hiding anyway, sensei?"  
"Oh Sasuke! When you and Sakura were hiding under that tree do you remember that you were hugging_ her_."  
"That's it? THAT what you have on me?" he chuckled, "And plus, like anyone would believe you without some proof." _What a looser._  
"Well of course they wont believe me without proof! But, I'm sure that these _pictures_ of you hugging her would be good enough. And I wonder… what would happened if I gave them to Naruto?"  
"So what. It's just Naruto nothing I can't handle. So go ahead."  
"Well then, since Naruto isn't posing a threat how about…your fan girls? I bet if these went around, Sakura might get hurt. I mean if they found out that the famous cold hearted Uchiha actually liked someone, there would be hell to pay." And for once in a lifetime the Uchiha didn't have a snappy comeback. He just stood there.

"Unless…" Iruka sensei got up and walked over to Sasuke.  
"Unless what?"  
"Unless you put on this cute PINK maid's costume and tell everyone that Naruto is the best and strongest and WAY better then you… Or you can wear the maids costume and kiss Sakura."  
Sasuke eye twitched. Not once but a ton, he was having an eye spasm.  
"WHATTTT?" He shouted.

Not far off into the distance a cute little pinked hair girl had her ear glued to the door, listening in to the entire conversation. _Haha sasuke has to wear a maids costume, haha. _

"So, what will it be Sasuke?"  
"Is there any other options?" he asked.  
"Why of course! There's the schoolgirl uniform! Or a nurse costume…or"

"Oh! You mean, besides kissing her!" it was quiet for a moment,  
"I didn't say I was going to kiss her!"  
"Oh? Then you're going to tell everyone that Naruto is the better then you?"  
"Why would you blackmail me, and make me say that Naruto is better then me…don't tell me, Naruto found out about your porn stash and blackmailed you?"  
"What porn stash! There is none! How do you even know?" _Iruka sensei sighed, how does everyone know? Wait, Mmm._ "Fine then! Your only making is harder for you, now your only choice is kissing Sakura, how about that, wise guy!"

"And if I do this you'll destroy all the pictures. Every single last one."  
"Yes."  
"Fine then." _  
_ "WHATTT!??" the door swung open and Sakura came dashing in, "Doesn't concern me? I think it does, I don't want that-that chicken haired boy kissing ME! I did NOT want my first kiss to be with HIM!"  
"Well do you want all the fan girls knowing then? Hmm? Hating you forever?" Sasuke said.  
"No." She sighed, _isn't there any other way._  
"Well then better pucker up then."  
"Ehh!!? Now? Wait I'm not ready!" And she ran off to the bathroom.

"Well sensei , since you didn't specify where I had to kiss her."  
"Well fine then, but you do have to kiss her before the school is over, and she must agree to kissing you."  
"…" _This might be harder then I though.  
_  
Meanwhile in the bathroom…_  
Okay, so I just have to kiss him, this shouldn't be hard. Why am I so nervous? But I have to, okay; lets just do this and get this over with.  
_

And so Sakura walked back to the classroom, went up to Sasuke and smack!  
Her lips touched his. Sasuke couldn't believe it. And Sakura was actually kissing him? And Sasuke actually liked it? He was shocked. She pulled away coolly. _I actually did it? _She felt faint and dizzy.

Iruka sensei was shocked.  
"The pictures Iruka" he handed them over obediently shocked by the events "Sasuke…. Kiss…By…a girl??"

Sasuke and Sakura burned all the pictures and they both agreed that they would forget about what happened today. Sasuke was meaning the fact that a girl actually kissed him first, and Sakura was meaning how she actually kissed Sasuke, The chicken hair boy! Somehow they both know that they wouldn't be able to.

Naruto was shocked that Iruka sensei didn't successfully blackmail Sasuke into the wearing the maid costume or any of Iruka's costumes for that matter, and telling everyone that Naruto was way better then Sasuke. In the end, Iruka had to buy Naruto ramen for a week.

Wow, This was really short. I'm sorry about that! But at least it's over and done with! Well, look out for my new fanfic that's going to be coming out soon!  
Please read and review. Thank you!


End file.
